To Imprint Or Not To Imprint
by NuttyPanda
Summary: Edward, Bella and Ness moved away when Renesmee was born. Does she remember Jake? And how far will the Wolves go to get her back? Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

_A/N_

_Hey guys! My first Fanfic so cut me some slack! To clear up any confusion from the start, Edward, Bella, and Ness left before Irina saw them, therefore there was no fight. They left because they thought Jake's imprinting on Ness wasn't healthy. That's it, I guess._

BellaPOV

"Oh go ahead and try!" Renesmee

scoffed at her father, my personal

god. They were having a competition of who could jump farther away from

our quaint little cottage. We had moved out here after we decided

Jake's thoughts on Renesmee were a bit strong. Here being some wild little

woodsy place with a small town 6

miles away. Renesmee … I loved the

sound of her name. Rolled off the

tongue much easier than _Nessie_, don't

you think? She was always Renesmee

no matter what. That was one of the

main advantages of moving into such a secluded area. No stinkin'

imprinting, dumb old werewolves. That and not having to go through

school four million times. Renesmee went to school, or at least she did. We pulled her out though because of her complaints. Edward said school was

pure tedium for a vampire. Although, the disadvantages were pretty awful. I

hadn't seen Carlisle, Esme, Alice or any of the other Cullens since we

moved. Suddenly I was

yanked out of my reverie as I was

doused with freezing cold water. Or,

at least, it would have been freezing

to a human. Edward and Renesmee

laughed as I fumed. But I forgot all

about being angry as I heard a tinkling

laugh behind me. "Alice!" Edward

and I both yelled as we rushed to hug

her. "Be-_la_!" Alice whined. "You got

me all wet!" She accused. I rolled my

eyes and hugged her tighter.

Renesmee smiled shyly and shuffled

backwards. She knew her favorite

aunt couldn't _see_ anything she was

involved in, so she usually stayed

away when Alice came to visit. "Hey

Aunty Al." She mumbled. Alice

smiled sweetly. "Jasper's here too."

She said as he appeared from behind the trees. "Jasper." I nodded. He smiled at me. "Come on, lets go back to the cottage before some hikers

see Renesmee covered in dirt and blood." I joked as I jogged towards

the cottage. "I think I'll just stay out here." Renesmee called. I stopped

immediately. Something told me that wasn't a good idea. "I think that's a

great idea, Nessi-" Alice chimed. Edward and I were both on top off her

within seconds. Jasper growled lowly. "Shhhh!" I hissed menacingly. She

gasped as realization dawned on her. Renesmee cocked her head to the

side. "What'd you call me? Nessi? Sweet! That's so cool!" She

exclaimed. I groaned. "We're going inside Renesmee." I said. "Wait

mom!" She called. "Will you call me Nessi? I sighed and gave her a stern

look. "Your name is Renesmee." I turned again and headed for the

cottage. "You're going to pay Alice." Edward muttered just low enough that

Renesmee couldn't hear. Jasper growled again. "Protective much?"

Edward asked. Jasper smiled sinisterly. "Let's see what you would

do for Bella here." And with that I was pinned on the ground with both

arms behind my back. I screamed and we all started fighting while we

giggled. No one noticed Renesmee slip away.

_And there you have it! A nice little ending don't you think? A wee bit short, but don't forget the 3 R's!_

_Read, Rate, and Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok guys, this chapter will be longer then the last one! Any ideas of what will happen next? I have lots of inspiration but suggestions are nice too_

RenesmeePOV

I watched my parents fight with Jasper and Alice as I slowly backed into the woods. They would never miss me. As soon as there was a thick barricade of trees between us I

bolted into a dead run. I wanted to go shopping for new clothes. My clothes right now were all too small. As I passed by the tiny waterfall and pond, I ducked into a

small cave. I stripped down, then washed the dirt and blood of my clothes in the waterfall. When I was done that I washed my hair in

the pond and brushed it out using my mini brush. My skin was so hot it dried my clothes as I put them on. I decided to walk the next 3 miles to town so I could think.

Lately there's been someone in my dreams who looks really familiar. It wasn't anyone related to me because his skin was a nice russet color. What vampire would have that

color skin? When I told Mom about it she looked really scared and started hyperventilating. It took Dad, like, five minutes to calm her down. I decided not to

mention that in my dream the boy was always with me, helping me. How could I have a crush on an imaginary person? He wasn't real for crying out loud! I didn't even

know his name! Wait, yes I did, he introduced himself before. Jeremy? Jackson? No, Jacob! That was it. Why was I dreaming of him? I scowled at the deer

behind the trees. I would've hunted him if I wasn't trying to stay clean. As I emerged from the trees I smiled at the hustle and bustle of the small town. I started walking

towards the tiny mall. It was about 3:00 and my favorite store closed at 5:00. I could get some good shopping in then. A few boys looked my way while I passed them and one

even wolf-whistled. Wait a second . . . . . wolf . . . . . hmmmm. It was probably nothing as usual. I was always looking too deep into things. I walked into the small

outlet mall and into the second store on the right. Nell's Nails. I needed a good manicure. Maybe a pedicure too. I skipped into the brightly colored store. And fluttered my eyelashes at the male receptionist.

"I kind of forgot to make an appointment, but I'm in _such_ a hurry! Do you think you could, like, fit me in somehow?" I giggled flirtatiously. His eyes went wide as he

nodded silently and lead me to the manicure table. I smiled to myself. The favors a Cullen could get. I turned to look out the store window for some people watching.

I giggled at the lady wearing a fur coat with alligator boots and a mink scarf that was carrying a bag from Zellars, and felt kind of bad for the lady coming out of the shoe store

3 whining toddlers, a boy that was about 8 and 2 little babies. Suddenly I froze in horror. They were just about to start my nails when I ran out of the store and out of

the mall. _This isn't real. It's a whacked out dream._ I told myself. There's no way that the _exact same boy from my dreams could be in that mall._ I tried not to cry. I froze again

when I heard a twig snap behind me. "_Shit."_ someone muttered. I gulped and spun around, only to face a bare russet chest. "I'm Embry. And that's Quil, Leah, Seth,

Matthew, Peter and Collin." the chest said. I backed up a pace. Another boy that Embry hadn't introduced emerged from behind the girl he called Leah and the boys he called

Seth and Collin. "And I'm Jacob." He said, flashing his abnormally white smile. They had to be bleached or something. Realization struck me like lightning. I let out

a gasp. "J-J-Jacob . . . . dream . . . but, what the- . . . . . huh?" I stuttered. I felt dizzy. He smiled and pumped his fist in the air. "YES!" he screamed. "She remembered

guys! Yesssss!" I gaped at him. "_What _did I remember?" I asked. "Or not." Peter murmured. Jacob looked like he was about to burst into tears. "I'm sorry." I apologized immediately. Embry looked at Peter who

looked at Leah who looked at Collin who looked at Seth who looked at Quil who looked at Peter who looked at Matthew who looked at Jacob who just nodded. Suddenly

a big chocolate colored wolf stood in Quil's place. I was frozen in shock. Jacob ran towards me at top speed and tucked me under his arm. I screamed as loud as I could

but they all ignored me. I knew Daddy wouldn't though. I then sank my teeth as far as they could go into his stomach. He dropped me automatically. I circled him,

snarling deeply. I gasped as the girl, Leah tackled me from behind. She shoved a funny smelling cloth into my face. What the heck? Why did I feel tired? Was I being drugged or something. The last words I heard before I passed out were

"Are you sure about this Jake?"

"Of course I am Pete. This is my imprintee we're talking about."


	3. Chapter 3

Renesmee POV

"Is she awake?"

"Shut up Pete, you'll wake her up!"

"Well I think she already is up!"

"Shut up!"

I groaned and sat up. I had an awful headache. Wait, I don't think vampires get headaches. Why was my bed so small and lumpy?

"Great! You woke her up Peter!"

I knew that voice . . . . I snarled and leaped of the bed and into a crouch. Why hadn't Daddy come to pick me up yet! Where were they? The girl growled back at me and started shaking.

"Calm down Leah." The dream-boy said. Jacob, right?

I kept growling, while I kept my gaze fixed on the door, making them think that I thought it was the only exit. Then the boy – no, Jacob – caught my plan.

"Oh no you don't" He said as he blocked the window and grabbed my hand.

It felt kind of, well, good. Wait, what the hell was I thinking? I tried to yank my hand away, but I couldn't. I mean, I could of, but I wouldn't let myself.

"Let me talk to her for a while guys." He turned to me.

"Will you _let_ me talk to you?"

I nodded helplessly, then immediately scowled. Dumb hot guys. Jacob smiled at me, his teeth popping against his russet skin.

"I'm Jacob Black. I'm from the Quileute reserve."

I looked at him confusedly.

"Where's that?"

He looked surprised.

"In Forks, Washington."

"Is that were we are now?"

"Yes . . . ."

I had the feeling he thought I was slow.

"Crap, Crap, Crapidy Crap! That's like, 5 states away!"

This was not good. Mom and Dad were probably sick with worry! I jumped back out again, heading towards the door.

"I have to go."

He jumped up too, reaching towards me.

"No, please, don't go!"

Again, I was helpless. I repeat, Dumb. Hot. Guys. I sat back down again.

"Please, just stay. I'll tell you anything you want." He pleaded.

"Well, for starters, Why the heck am I here, and why aren't I allowed to leave?"

He sighed, obviously hoping that I wouldn't ask that question.

"Your here because, well, have you ever heard of imprinting?"

I shook my head.

"It's this thing that wol – I mean, uh - "

I held up my hand to stop him.

"I saw Quil transform Jacob. I kind of guessed that you were, uh, werewolves."

I had trouble saying it out loud, but Jacob seemed pleased.

"Good. Well, you see, some of us Quileutes can transform into wolves. We do it to protect ourselves from, um, well," He looked at me sheepishly. "Vampires."

I nodded, undisturbed. We didn't drink human blood. I knew that they only killed the bad vampires.

"Go on."

"Well, wolves do something called imprinting. No one is sure why we do it. But when we imprint, it's kind of like love at first sight, but stronger. Like Matthew imprinted on this girl, Penelope, and he said it was simple. Nothing else matters. A bazillions dollars, or her? Her. You die, or her. You. It's simple."

He sighed, bracing himself for something.

"I imprinted on you when you were a baby. You were born here in Forks."

That's gross. Like really gross. Jacob must of seen the disgust on my face because he jumped up and started towards the door.

"Come on, lets go find Quil and Claire, they can explain it better."

I shrugged and followed him. We found Quil and a girl who was about 17 sitting on the beach talking.

"Hey Quil, we need some help explaining the whole imprinting on babies thing." Jacob said nervously.

Quil laughed and got up, then helped Claire up.

"She's just like Bella."

They all laughed and led me towards the huge, green forest.

"When you imprint on a little kid, it's more like a family love. You'd be anything for her, a lover, friend, brother or playmate. It feels like-"

Quil was suddenly cut off as four snarling white figures jumped out of the trees.

"Come here Renesmee."

Really Mom? You guys had to try and rescue me _now,_when I wanted to hear more?

I was suddenly grabbed by Uncle Jasper and swooped off. I yowled in frustration. Suddenly I heard a voice in the distance.

"Nessieeeee! Damn! We were so CLOSE!"

I glared at my dad.

"Are you alright Renesmee?"

I screamed and jumped out of Jasper's arms, running as fast as I could towards the ocean.


	4. Chapter 4

RenesmeePOV

I could hear the pursuit of my family close behind me. I pushed a bit harder and dived into the ocean.

I gasped as the shock of the cold water hit me. It wasn't painful, just surprising.

I swam until I couldn't hear any of my family anymore, then I dove deep enough to find food.

I grimaced as I bit into a huge mackerel. It tasted, well, _fishy._

After forcing it down I swam a bit longer, until I came to the small island 8 hours off the coast.

I curled up and fell asleep, dreaming once more about the russet-skinned boy. Jacob. My Jacob. A wolf person.

_**Nessie's dream**_

_Hmm. I liked this boy. Jacob he was. He was my Jacob. I lifted my palm to him, showing him that I wanted to go outside and play. He smiled at me and carried me outside. We sat by a big big tree, staying very very still so the pretty birds would come closer. I could show them that I didn't want to hurt them. Out of nowhere, Rosalie popped out and snarled at Jacob, "Give her to me." _

_My Jacob obediently passed me to her, but as soon as we sat down, the tiny birds flew away. I started to crumple my face, knowing that Jacob would fix it if I cried. I let out a long wail that started Jacob and Rosalie scrambling. I smiled to myself in satisfaction._

"_Oh, Renesmee, Your only 2 days old and your already so special." Rosalie cooed._

I bolted up and started pacing, hyperventilating and sweating profusely. I never had a bream like that. I think it was a memory. A memory of Jacob? And who was Rosalie? I ignored my hunger and thoughts, and started swimming again.

I swam non-stop for almost a month, Grabbing fish and sleeping here and there. Suddenly I saw land looming in the distance. It was close enough to smell the people and land smell of it, and I swear I could almost see people. I started swimming as fast as I could again.

I was close to land when something poked my leg. I looked down, expecting to see a stick or fish, and screamed in shock. There was a _huge shark nudging my leg._

"Arrrrrgggghhhhhhhhh!" I screamed. A boat zoomed towards me.

"Der er en Jente! Henge pa, jenta!" a coarse voice yelled. Luckily he was speaking in one of the few languages I knew, Norwegian. Wait, Norwegian? Norway! How did I get that far?

He had said, "There's a girl! Hang on girl!"

I yelled back, "I am! Please, Please hurry! I'm afraid!" In the same language.

I was pulled into the boat while they shooed the shark away. I was offered a cup of hot chocolate and I slurped it down quickly, curling up with the blanket and falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

RenesmeePOV

I stirred, spilling hair over my face.

"Pa! Pa! She's movin', Pa! Mama, she's moving!" A high voice cried out.

I could hear footsteps coming towards me hurriedly.

"Shh, Henriette. You'll wake her." The coarse voice of the fisherman warned.

It suddenly felt like a huge hole had been punched in my chest. That reminded me of when Jacob had kidnapped me and Peter saw me moving around. I reached up and grabbed my chest, heaving deep shallow breaths.

After a few minutes, the pain went away. I slowly opened my eyes, testing the waters, and sat up.

There was the fisherman, a woman that I assumed his wife, and a small girl with red hair and blue eyes standing in front of me.

"See Pa! See! She's up!" The girl yelled.

Her father shushed her once more.

"Henriette." He warned again. I almost smiled.

"What happened to me?" I said. I didn't really remember.

"Well, honey, Rune found you and dragged you away from the horrid shark. You fell asleep in the boat, so we let you sleep. I just called the doctor. I'm Lena, by the way. Rune is my husband, and this is Henriette, our daughter. She prefers Henri." The kind woman smiled.

Henri quickly added, "I'm eight!"

I smiled at her, and lie back down to relax.

I must have fallen asleep, because I was startled when I heard a voice cry,

"Oh, my goodness."

I bolted up, resisting the incredibly strong urge to snarl. The doctor, I presumed, held out his hand for me to shake. I took it warily.

"I'm Renes-I'm, uh, Rosalie." I said, using the first name I thought of.

The doctor examined me with Henri watching my every move.

"Do you like Rosalie or Rosie?" Henri asked. I thought for a second.

"Um, just Rose. Yeah, just Rose." I said.

"Well then, Rose, I suppose that your just fine. But I'm required to ask you two questions. Number one: Why were you that far out in the water?" The doctor said as he looped his stethoscope around his neck.

I panicked. I couldn't tell him the truth! _Well, you see, I think I might be in love with a werewolf but my vampire parents don't want me to know about him, but he kidnapped me. He imprinted on me when I was a baby. Oh yeah, and I'm from the United States!_ Yep, that would sound perfectly normal.

"I was . . . . boating! Yes, I was boating when my boat tipped over. I, um, hit my head on the propeller and was knocked unconscious, and I woke up floating around, when that shark started attacking me." I lied.

The doctor nodded. "Okay. Number two: where do you live?"

I panicked even more. Where did I live? I didn't even know that! I just knew that we lived by a tiny town! I did the only thing I could. I pretended to have Amnesia.

"Where am I?" I asked in a confused voice. I was a pretty good actor.

"What do you mean?" Henri asked.

"Who are you?" I said.

The doctor covered his mouth and gasped.

"Amnesia. She doesn't remember one thing." He said.

Rune and Lena gasped too.

"What will happen to her?" Lena worried.

The doctor sighed and looked pitifully at me.

"I'm afraid that it seems to be long term amnesia. Possibly permanent. You could try to find her parents, or" The doctor stopped, like he was nervous, he lowered his voice considerably, as if there were spy recorders.

"Or, you could, well, keep her, she only seems eleven or twelve. Raise her as your own. I'm sure Henri would love to have a big sister."

With that, the doctor abruptly rushed out the front door. I felt slightly insulted. I was 59, thank-you very much. I had just decided to stop growing when I was twelve, because I started eating no human food, only hunting. If I ate human food for a while, I would keep growing.

Rune and Lena looked at each other. I think they forgot about us, because they started discussing it right there.

"We could, Rune. She'd never know. Henri would love it." Lena pleaded.

Rune didn't even think about it.

"Lena, I-" He was cut off by the metal thwang of metal against my skull. I fell unconscious into waiting arms.


	6. AN

Okay guys, I really don't know where I'm going to go with this story, so it's going to the back burner for now. I'm sorry. It's not quite discontinued, and if anyone wanted to take over, they're more than welcome. Just message me. If no one continues it for me, then I might update once in a while. I'm sorry.


End file.
